


Bloom

by summermints



Category: NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: First Times, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, brief mention of baek and kai, just tenmin being tenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summermints/pseuds/summermints
Summary: “Ten was like a flower bud, and Taemin loved see him blooming.”(inspired by Troye Sivan’s song “Bloom”)
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> okaaay disclaimer: i'm not a native english speaker! i'm brazillian and honestly i have no idea of what i'm doing!!  
> (does anyone has at this point)  
> so pls, tell me about any mistakes if you find it!  
> you can read the portuguese version on the brazillian website "Spirit Fanfics", under the same username  
> have a nice reading!

Taemin is a simple guy. He sees something beautiful and wants it. Somewhere in his mind, a little voice would say that he was a jerk. But, in fact, the looks weren’t the only object of his desire. Taemin also admired the beauty of the personality, the little traits and habits of people. Deep inside, he would say that he was a big admirer of the human nature as whole.

And, because of his fixation, the blond boy was lured by Ten’s charms, the thai young man who worked at the flower shop right in front of the studio where he got one of his tattoos. Since the first time he leaved the place – with a huge pain in his back, where now was seen a beautiful lily –, and looked into the boy fixing the flowers outside of the shop, he knew that he was, in every sense of the word, _whipped_.

His friends didn’t even bother to ask the reason why, suddenly, Taemin, decided to walk throw that calm street, that went into shock with his personality. They knew very well that once he was focused, he wouldn’t back down until he had achieved what he wanted.

When, in a act of courage, he went into the shop and directed to the balcony, he had sure that the air had completely leave his lungs. That black-haired boy with feline eyes didn't seem to be aware of the effect that his beauty had on people. But the blonde one knew exactly how his body was reacting.

If it wasn’t love at first sight, it definitely was at second.

He wasn’t good with small talks, and the smile that the other man shot at him got his mind going to places. Not wanting to embarrass himself even more, he just asked for a recommendation of a “apology bouquet” as the best excuse he could think at the moment.

_(Well. That wasn’t exactly a lie. He had to apologize to Jongin for having eaten his cake that he saved in the fridge.)_

After that first interaction, that Ten thanked very gladly – because well, he was getting money –, the older kept coming back to the store and, not always to buy flowers. Mostly of the time, it was just to look at the other and make him laugh with his stupid jokes. Have a normal conversation, that didn’t blow away that he was interested in more than friendship.

Baekhyun was the first one to say that, if it was his intention, he had been failing miserably, because the thai boy seemed to know very well the hidden reasons of the visits. And that, in fact, he didn’t really dislike it.

And oh, how Ten fascinated Taemin! From his perfectionist behavior (he had never seen a single flower out of place) to his smile that went out involuntary when he noticed that the older was at the shop. The eyes getting small into little crescent moons was definitely the peak. And, also, the red that spread throw his face when Taemin asked him if he wanted to go out to _“drink something, someday”_.

For Ten, everything was a first time. Having a decent date with another man. Kissing him in some alley with a bad lighting, away from any eyesight that could judge them. Telling his stories to someone who really cared in listening to him. Trusting his fears and insecurities to someone else. Be asked to be someone’s boyfriend, while that person leaved him in front of his apartment, and answer a simple _“yes”_ , while feeling his whole blood concentrate in his cheeks. And, lastly, sharing his bed with that someone.

Ten was like a flower bud, and Taemin loved to see him blooming.

Everything was new. The shy touches, exploring every single tattoo that adorned the blonde’s skin. The small sounds that were being released from his mouth when Taemin’s skilled hands touched him, and the _embarrassing_ one – that didn’t sound embarrassing at all to the korean – that went off when he felt the other’s mouth in his member.

Sometimes, being aware of the fact that the older boy probably had sex with a lot of people made him insecure. To feel that he wasn’t meeting his standards. But every time the blond held his hand and looked into his eyes with nothing aside love and lust, he reminded himself that he was loved, and even dared to say that he was more _desired_ than any other partner before him.

When he started to feel Taemin’s fingers inside of him, his mind started to wander. He craved for more touches, desperate to feel every new sensation that experience was providing him.

But nothing in the whole world would prepare him to the feeling of having Taemin _inside_ him.

He felt his whole body telling him to run, like he was a prey running away of his predator. But the only instinct that governed him at the moment was telling him to _please_ , stay there and let himself get eaten.

The rhythm was slow and then fast, making Ten feel like he was in a truly roller coaster. His body went from heaven to hell in seconds, and in the back of his mind he knew that this couldn’t be a sin. Not when everything seemed to be so right, as Taemin’s face showed him.

There was nothing wrong. They were just two boys expressing their emotions with their bodies.

And when Taemin hit that _spot_ multiple times, making Ten call his name like it was a mantra, trying desperately to get their bodies closer than it was possible, they were sure that it was exactly what was mean to happen.

The shorter felt full, both physically and emotionally. The foreheads pressed together, the disregulated breathing, the sweat on their skins, the little tears at the corner of the younger boy's eyes. The muffled laugh that went out of the korean’s lips before calmly and softly kissing the other, in contrast to what they had done.

And even though he was feeling a little ache in some corners of his body, the thai would do everything again.

Because at the end, _Ten only bloomed for Taemin._

**Author's Note:**

> i love tenmin and i just had a lot of feelings after they did the criminal challenge  
> (let's spread the tenmin word guys!!)  
> hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
